listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Hudson Hawk
Hudson Hawk, the movie starring Bruce Willis, kills off every single character that is considered a villain. Only one non-villain dies, which will be listed below the others. The Mayflowers are the main antagonists. #Gates - Throat slit by Alfred using one of the blades attached to his wrist. #Cesar Mario - When Hawk stuck needles in Antony's face, and later escaped the ambulance they had him in, when Cesar and the driver saw the needles in Antony's face, they all began to freak out, and crashed their ambulance upside down, where it exploded. #Antony Mario - Needles stuck in his face by Hawk, causing the Mario Bros. and their driver to panic and crash their ambulance, blowing all three of them up. #Igg - Shot in the head by Minerva after Darwin jokingly said that he'd have to kill him and Ook. #Ook - Shot in the head by Minerva after Darwin joked that he would have to kill him and Igg. #Snickers - When Tommy (who was just recovering from the paralyis Almond Joy inflicted on him) tripped Snickers, he fell and caused his bomb launcher to shoot a bomb into his head, which he couldn't pull off, and was killed when the bomb exploded. #Almond Joy - After Snickers got a bomb on his head, Hawk paralyzed Almond Joy with one of her own darts, and she was killed when the bomb on Snickers's head blew up the entire room, which had another bomb in it. #Kit Kat - Shot by Minerva with a double cross bow (reflecting that Darwin and Minerva were doublecrossing the Candy Bar gang). Kit Kat, having always liked Anna, untied her before dying of this injury. #Butterfinger - Shot twice by Minerva with a double cross bow. Survived long enough to tell George that they were set up. #George Kaplan - While attacking Hawk, missed him as he was picking up his hat, and George fell over the edge onto Darwin's car, which Darwin was fighting Tommy inside, and Darwin, deciding he didn't need the car anymore (as a means of killing Tom), left the car with Alfred, who put a bomb on the car. As the car sailed over the edge of a cliff, with Tommy inside and George on the hood, the bomb exploded as the car crashed into the ravine and blew up. Tommy survived due to sprinklers and airbags. #Minerva Mayflower - When Darwin and Minerva were attempting to use a machine powered by a mirror crystal to turn lead into gold (as part of their plans for world domination), Hawk left out a piece of the mirror that they told him to put together, so this caused the gold machine to malfunction and explode, frying Minerva in an explosion of molten gold and killing her in a few seconds. #Darwin Mayflower - During the gold machine's destruction, one of his scientists fell off a catwalk onto some electrical wires (positioned at a railing, and electrified by Hawk throwing a scientist onto a console) so that they moved downwards, reaching Darwin and electrocuting him. #Alfred - While fighting Hawk with both of the blades on his arms outstretched, was pinned to the door with his blades on either side of his neck, and when Hawk closed the door, he fell off it and was decapitated on his own blades, to which Hawk says "You won't be attending that hat convention in July". #Bunny - While Bunny, Minerva's dog, was attacking Anna, Hawk used the ball launcher to shoot Bunny with her ball, sending her flying through the window and over the side of the cliff. Aside from the villains, there was one other death: #Waldo - Blown up by the Mario Bros. with a bomb at the auction, shortly before the ambulance scene. Category:Films Category:Notable villain deathlists